Spring Bean
Spring Bean is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It bounces around any zombie that steps on them. If possible, it will bounce zombies into nearby water (instantly killing the zombies in question). Plant Food Upgrade The Spring Bean's plant food upgrade is that it will spring into the air then back onto the ground and randomly push every zombie on screen back a tile or two or in nearby water. It will also wake up if it was asleep. Suburban Almanac Entry AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Spring Beans bounce back zombies that get too close. Will bounce them into water if nearby. Special: Pushes zombies back, or into the water Weakness: Gets sleepy after springing He's the strong, silent type and little is known about Spring Bean. What is known though: his fan club is a million followers strong. And the ladies love him. Strategies Avoid using this plant if you are not in Pirate Seas, as it only merely springs the zombies a square away without any effect. In Pirate Seas, it can be used as an early defense against Swashbuckler Zombies but will become useless later as Swashbuckler Zombies will trigger the beans while Seagull Zombies eat them. As a result, it would be better to use Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts to defend the water lanes. However, in Dead Man's Booty, it can kill a Gargantuar instantly, so having one behind the lawn and using Plant Food on it when needed is a good strategy on these levels. If you have a Blover with you, you can feed Spring Bean some Plant Food and once all the zombies go up, you have to plant the Blover with the right timing so all the zombies will be blown away. This is very useful for Endless Zones 'Note: '''Spring Bean is not very useful against Imp Cannon because of how often it fires. If used when there are many imps on the lawn with Plant Food, it can be very effective. Gallery PvZ2_Spring_Bean.jpg|Spring Bean's artwork Tall bean.png|Spring Bean jumping up 0bean.png|Spring Bean crouching, waiting for a zombie to step on it ^ ^ bean.png|Spring Bean after bouncing a zombie. Sleep bean.png|Spring Bean sleeping Map_Spring_bean.jpg|Spring Bean on the old map SeedS.jpg|Seed Packet Imebeen.png|Imitater Spring Bean SpringBeanBoostedPacket.png|Plant Food boosted Spring Bean seed packet. hd bean soph.png|HD Spring Bean New-Arrival-Plants-vs-Zombies-2-Its-About-Time-font-b-action-b-font-111-b.jpg|Spring Bean Clay Spring Bean Costume2.png|Spring Bean's costume Springbeancard.jpg|Spring Bean's Endless Zone card Sperjcvhb.png|Spring Bean using Plant Food Trivia *It can be used as an instant kill, but only in Pirate Seas. *The Spring Bean smiles before bouncing up a zombie. *Its design may be based on the Coffee Bean from ''Plants vs. Zombies. *Spring Beans can avoid Seagull Zombies, but only if they are awake. *It takes about six to ten seconds for a Spring Bean to wake up. *It is the first plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time to fall asleep. *The Spring Bean can be eaten by Seagull Zombies if they are asleep. *The Suburban Almanac mentioned that Spring Bean is one of the few plants whose outside lives is very little-known. This makes Spring Bean similar to the Cob Cannon. *The Spring Bean is the only plant that can instantly kill a Gargantuar at full health. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Spring Bean will make the zombies roll over instead of springing them back. However, the Spring Bean will only roll the zombies and kill them instantly if it is wearing its costume. *Spring Bean's costume in the Chinese version of the game is a pink ballerina dress. *There is a glitch that happens when the player bounces back a zombie with the Spring Bean on the rightmost column and the adjacent row is a water lane. When this happens, the zombie will land on the edge of the water lane while still being alive, but then walks into the water and drowns. This is tested with the Plant Food. *Spring Bean, Chili Bean, and Laser Bean are the only beans in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *Despite being male, it wears a Hawaiian Hulu Skirt for it's costume. **In Chinese Version, it wears a ballet dress. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Instant Kills Category:Multi-use Instant Kills Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Slow Recharge Plants